I Wish Someone Would Care
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: Emily doesn't think anyone really cares about her and if they do that some day they will forget about her. But Carlos has been her friend for years and he isn't letting her think like that so easily. ONE SHOT.


I wish someone would care

* * *

**This was inspired because my sister really did almost blind me with her newly dyed t-shirt and just walked away. One shot by the way. **

* * *

"Lucky them," I grumbled as the movie ended. "Things always work out ok, for everyone except me." I sighed and my best friend pulled me closer to him. "How could he do that to me? He asks me out and then he just dumps me because I don't dress nicely enough, what the hell is with that?!" he rubbed my arm and comforted me like he always did whenever a boy decided to dump me for some stupid reason. "That's the third time this year! I want to have a meaningful relationship for once! Not one where the guy was paid to date me!" I put my laptop on the floor and punched the pillow it had been resting on a few times.

"Ok, calm down. The guys who asked you out and then dumped you like you're some item are absolute shitheads." I laughed a little at what he said. "Don't let yourself get down so much. If they dump you for a stupid reason then it's just not meant to be and plus…" I looked at him when he paused. "If someone only has a stupid reason for doing something, then they themselves are stupid." I smiled at him. He always made me feel so much better, even if it was the smallest of things.

"Thanks Los, for everything."

"What do you mean? I'll always be there for you." He smiled brightly at me and I found myself smiling just as much. "Well I gotta go. Got school tomorrow and I still haven't finished that essay we had to do." He said as he crawled over me and off my bed.

"There's a copy of mine on my desk." He picked up a few sheets of paper that were stapled together.

"Thanks Em. See ya tomorrow, make sure you get enough sleep." He said as he left. I wish he wouldn't.

"See ya Mr and Mrs Caprio, see ya Grace." I heard him call as he left the house. I sighed when I heard the front gate close. I got up and went downstairs. I slumped onto one of the sofas and just sat there staring at the black TV like there was some interesting documentary on.

"Look at my tie-dye shirts…" said grace coming inside from the blackness of the night. "They're beautiful." She hugged the shirt to her chest, then she noticed me staring wide-eyed into space. "Hey Em!" I turned my head slightly towards her and was about to say something when the shirt whipped across my eyes and back. I held my stinging eyes and tears escaped their ducts.

"Ah!" I made a hissing sound as my eyes continued to sting.

"Woops, sorry." My older sister Grace said without feeling and I heard her walk away.

"What the hell was that?!"_ What the fuck Grace!_

"I said sorry didn't I?" she went upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks for caring."I held my eyes for a minute longer before feeling my way to the bathroom to make sure that I could see. I stood in front of the sink and opened my eyes to look in the mirror. My vision was blurry, but I guessed it was from my tears. I wiped my tears up with some toilet paper and went to my room. _I really don't want to stay here right now. _I picked up my phone and dialled Carlos' number.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Yeah sure. More problems?"

"Yep." I was just pulling a backpack from under the bed when my sister came in holding a towel.

"Do you know where my lemon body wash is?"

"No," I answered not looking at her.

"Hey Em."

"WHAT!" I turned my head and my eyes were wide with annoyance. The towel whipped across my eyes just as her shirt did and I felt my eyes sting even worse.

"Hee hee hee." She giggled as she left my room.

"What the fuck was that for!" _shit! My eyes hurt even more than before. _I opened my eyes, but this time, I didn't see anything. "What the?" I put my hand in front of my face but still only saw blackness.

"What's wrong Em?" Carlos was still on the phone.

"Los…" I was scared.

"What is it?! What's wrong Em!?" he was almost yelling.

"I think I've gone blind." There was silence.

"What?" he said softly and unsure.

"I can't see anything. All I see is black." The panic in my voice was rising.

"Tell your parents!"

"MUM! DAD! I CAN'T SEE!" I heard my bedroom door open.

"Your dad's sleeping be quiet." I heard my mum say sleepily.

"But I can't see!"

"You can see fine, you're looking at me aren't you?"

"I'm looking at you but I can't see you!"

"Don't be silly. Just go to sleep already." And with that I heard her leave and close the door behind her.

"I can understand why you don't ask your mum for anything," said Carlos at the other end of the phone.

"What do I do Los." The panic was evident in my voice.

"I'll come pick you up and then we'll go to the doctors tomorrow morning." I heard the jangle of keys on the other end.

"Ok," my voice was shaking.

"I won't hang up I'll just put my phone on speaker while I'm driving." I heard a car start.

"O-o-ok," I sobbed.

"Don't cry Emily, everything will be alright." He was here in a matter of minutes and I listened to him as he drove saying comforting words. Rather that disturbing everyone in the house by knocking on the door, he climbed up to my always open window. "Are you alright Em?" I heard him next to me on the floor. I nodded, but the fact that I didn't use my words showed that I wasn't. "I'll pack some stuff for you and then I'll help you to my car." I heard him pick up the bag that had fallen on the other side of me and heard the rustle of clothes. Drawers opened and closed, as did closet doors. I heard the bag being zipped up and looked to the general area of where the sounds were coming from. "Ok can you walk?" I nodded and stood up. I had kept my eyes closed just in case the blindness was temporary so my eye could heal a bit. "Open your eyes." I did as I was told. "Can you see me?" I shook my head more tears running down my cheeks. "Sh, sh, shh. It's ok, it's ok. I'm here." He held my tightly to what felt like his chest. After I calmed down a bit Carlos spoke again. "You all good to walk?" I nodded and he guided me out of my room.

I knew my house like the back of my hand but Carlos made sure I didn't walk into anything. I heard the front door open and felt the cold night breeze drift in. He guided me to his car and helped me inside. When I heard the other door close I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I wish someone would care. I wish someone would actually care about me because my family certainly doesn't." I kept my head down.

"What are you talking about? Did you forget that I care about you?" I heard him turn in his seat.

"No but, one day you're gonna marry some hot chick and forget about me. That's how it'll always be. The people who 'care' about me are just gonna move on and forget about me someday."

"NO!" I was a bit scared at his outburst. "I will always care for you no matter what! I wouldn't care that you're blind or deaf or had a limb or two missing! We've been friends since elementary school because you stood up for me, a complete stranger at the time and you told the bullies to piss off like they were just kids and you were an adult. We stood up for each other ever since that day and in the past few years I've noticed something." I looked in his direction. He grabbed my shoulders gently but firmly. "Em, I-I love you." My eyes popped open and they widened even more when I felt something soft against my lips. _Carlos is, Carlos is, kissing me?! Carlos is kissing me! Carlos is, kissing me. _All the tension left my body and I sank into his hold. My lips accepted his and he moved around so he was in front of me, knee on the seat, hand at the back of my head and deepening the kiss even further. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I let him slip into my mouth. His kiss was gentle but passionate and I found myself in a state of ecstasy. When we broke away for the necessity of air he whispered: "Will you accept my love?" his lips brushed against mine with every word and I answered.

"I already have." I smiled and I could feel the happiness radiating off him. His lips found mine again and we shared a happy and passionate kiss.

* * *

That night, I felt the safest, the most loved and the most cared for person in the world. _So this is what true love is. _I found myself wanting to never leave the warmth or Carlos' arms. _And this is what true love does to you. _I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to my new boyfriend and his arms tightened around me. _I guess he feels the same way._

* * *

**Ok so please review, I've been a bit worried about my other stories coz only like two or three people have reviewed. If anyone wants this to become an actual story rather than a one shot go ahead and tell me or if you want to write your own story to this go ahead coz I got about fifty stories waiting to get out. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :D**


End file.
